


Stormy waters (DenNor)

by Pancakes1317



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, DenNor, M/M, mentioned hongice, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakes1317/pseuds/Pancakes1317
Summary: Years after nearly drowned, Lukas moves into his decised grandparents beach house, where he meet quite the peculiar creature





	Stormy waters (DenNor)

**Author's Note:**

> I did this to celebrate reaching 300 followers on amino and to wrap up merMay 2018. It’s a bit shorter than I would normally do but, I think it turned out decently for what it is.

The waves crashed hungrily at the sore, consuming whatever lay in its path. Lukas sat quietly, watching from high above on his deck. He had always loved storms and what they might bring up with them, he always found peace in it as the salty water hit his face. That’s why he moved out to the secluded beach in the first place, Although, ironically, he was afraid of being in the water, despite the fact that he enjoyed the scenery. He had nearly drowned years ago and had refused to go further than knee deep ever since. His only living family, his little brother, had moved to Hong Kong to be with his boyfriend, which left Lukas alone, so he had decided to move out to their grandparents old cottage by the sea. He would never admit it, but, while he loved the seclusion, he was lonely and missed having someone around. 

At some point he had fallen asleep, the waves crashing on the shore having lured him to the world the dreams. He awoke at the sound of a loud splash. He closed his eyes again, thinking it was just a fish or something, nothing of importance. But then, it happened again and again, until finally, reluctantly, he sat up and walked to the railing. He noticed the rain had stoped and the sea had calmed. Then something caught his eye. His breath hitched as he saw a large, red tail diving back into the water. Even from the slight distance, he was at, he could tell that whatever it was, it was big. 

He contemplated going down to investigate or simply brushing it off as him seeing things, but his decision was made as the splash sounded off again. He quickly grabbed a camera— if it was real he was going to have proof— and scurried down the beach. He sat and waited once he was at the edge of the water, his camera pointed to the ocean. He waited and waited but it seemed the creature— whatever it was— had vanished back into the waves. He sighed impatiently as he passed the half-hour mark. He huffed as he stood up and walked over to the rocky cove he had set crab pods in earlier that day, hoping the storm might have brought him some good luck there. If anything he could get a good meal out of it. 

The water there was at most a meter in the deepest areas but was relatively shallow for most of it and the perfect place to catch crabs. As he lifted the old carb trap from the water he noticed two, well-sized crabs in the trap and what looked like the shell of one, crushed and completely free of meat, laying on top of it. As he stared down in bamboozlement at it, he heard a small splash. He turned his head to the deeper end of the cove and his heart nearly stopped as he stared at the huge red outline of something under the water. It was much bigger than any shark he had ever seen. Just as he was about to reach for his camera the creature sped off back into the open ocean. 

That night he set up a tripod by the crab traps used one of the other crabs as bate. He knew it was more likely a Seagull or something would get to it first but still, he had to try. He felt like he was being watched as he strode back up the stairs of his house. Although he had had a similar feeling ever since he moved in, it was different this time, but not threatening. 

That night he dreamt of the stormy waters of that day and what lurked beneath. Strangely enough, he dreamt of a man rather than a monster though. His hair was messy and blond and his eyes shimmered like sapphires and when he smiled sharp teeth took the place of normal, human ones. 

Once again he awoke to the sounds of splashing, coming through an open window. He shot up from his bed, running down the stairs to the beach. A flash of red caught his eye and he grinned, he would have his proof. He wasn't quite sure why this made him so giddy, he would gain nothing but a sliver of validation tofrom it, something he had never really cared much for. Perhaps it was his dream that made him hopeful of the possibility that it could be something of... Unexplained origins, like he craved to learn of. His brother and the likes had always called him insane for believing in the possibilities of something of a supernatural power existing, but that never changed his beliefs. Something had saved him that night when he nearly drowned and he knew it wasn’t human. Only his grandmother ever believed him and even encouraged him in his beliefs. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the cold ocean splashing up on his feet, he had walked all the way down without even noticing. He blinked and walked over to the crab traps. As he approached the tripod, he noticed something near it... a necklace with a large shell and a shark tooth as its charm, he came to realize as he knelt down and picked it up. He quickly stashed it into his pocket and went over to the tripod, taking the camera down and heading back inside to check it out. 

He combed through the first few hours quickly, not seeing anything out of the usual. Until he saw it, the red figure under the waves and then... him. The man from his dream had his arms rested on the rocks in-front of the camera, he was right where the creature would be. He hungry took the de-shelled crab meat and gulped it down in one bite. Then he was gone, but not before Lukas caught a glimpse of a tail, a ruby red fish tale attached to the man where his legs should have been. Lukas gasped and sped up the footage, until right before he reached the camera, when the man-fish–merman placed the shell onto the rocks and looked up to where his house would have been. 

He stepped away from the computer for a moment to reflect on this evidence and compose himself. He felt the shell necklace in his pocket and a thought crossed his mind as he decided to put it on. When he was younger his grandmother would always leave offerings to the faeries of the area, she told him it was “to harbour good will with them, many are much stronger than humans. It isn’t wise to get on their bad sides” she would tell him. He smiled slightly at the memory and headed to the kitchen. 

For the next few week the two would play a game of sort, Lukas would set up the camera and lay out some food and every morning when he went to retrieve the camera something was left in its place. Sometimes it was a shell, sometimes a piece of sea glass or a pearl, but he never actually saw the man, granted he never really looked for him. 

One afternoon, he decided to eat lunch by the ocean. He could feel a set of eyes on him again as he ate and could hear the movement of water just out of his sight.  
“I know you’re there,” he called out and the sloshing stoped abruptly  
“you can come out if you want,” a few moments passed before Lukas saw a head peak out from the over the rocks on the deeper side. 

“You’re not gonna freak out of anything” the merman asked. 

Lukas shook his head “no, I already know what you are so if I was, I probably would have by now” he retorted and continued eating as the man swam closer “If you don’t mind me asking, who are you?” The Norwegian asked

“Oh, uh me?” The man said and Lukas nodded again “I’m Mathias”

“I’m Lukas,”

“Oh, I know–“ Mathias began but then instantly shut up. 

“What?”

“Oh, uh nothing! Forget I said that,” the blond pleaded while flailing his arms nervously 

“You’ve been watching me?” 

“What, no! W-why would I do that,” he said as he sunk down into the water

“Ok then how else would you have learned my name?” Lukas questioned, a slight smirk beginning to form on his lips as he watched the Dane squirm under his gaze 

“ ok fine, I’ve might have been watching you ever since you moved here” he admitted as he slunk up to sit on the rocks. “But only because– well... because I...” he stuttered. Lukas watched him with a subtle, but curious gaze as he fumbled around “I like you,” he whispered and looked to Lukas. 

His eyes widened and his cheeks reddened as he looked away and covered his face. He would have to admit, Mathias was a very, very attractive man, his face was like a painting of perfection and his body was like carved marble that transitioned into a glimmering, scarlet tail. His sapphire eyes glistened and Lukas could help but find his dorky smile, despite the sharp teeth that made it up, beautiful. 

“You accepted all my gifts so I thought–“ he was cut off by Lukas standing up. He looked up and could see his face was as red as his tail. 

“I-I need some time to think” he said as he ran off, back to his house faster than he had ever ran, leaving Mathias in shock at the beach. Once he reached his home, he slid down the door, his face clutched in his hands to hide his embarrassment. He could feel butterflies in his stomach and couldn’t help but wonder why. 

“Was it something I said?” He could hear Mathias yell out from outside and couldn’t help but smile a bit and feel a tinge of gilt at leaving him out there. How was he going to get him self out of this one, he thought to himself.

 

TO BE CONTINUED... maybe


End file.
